


Supernatural Multi One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Multi, Rape, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots featuring the reader and more than one of the sexy supernatural men.</p><p>All requests undertaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons Can Share (Deanmon/Female Reader/Crowley)

Finally! A lead. It’s been weeks since Dean ‘died’ and Sam and I have been looking everywhere to find him. When I get the tip about Dean I decide to chase it down by myself. Firstly, Sam is miles away so it would take too long for him to get back. Secondly, I don’t want Sam to get his hopes up for nothing. So I head to the motel by myself. I go straight to the room I’ve been told Dean is staying in and listen carefully. I don’t hear anything so I pick the lock and enter. It’s dark and silent so I figure I can go in and have a quick look round, see if I can find out if it’s definitely Dean that’s staying here. I step inside and shut the door. Suddenly a hand is placed over my mouth from behind. I try to elbow the person who is behind me but they spin me round, twisting my arm up my back and knocking me face first into the wall.

“I thought I taught you better than that.” A dark voice, whispers in my ear.

“D… Dean, let me go!” I reply.

“You shouldn’t be here! You should stay away from me!” He hisses in my ear.

“Hello, Love! Good to see you.” Crowley’s voice comes from across the room.

“I should’ve known you were with Dean! No wonder you never answered any of my calls!” I yell as best I can with my face squashed into the wall.

“Leave now! Before I hurt you.” Dean says, releasing me.

“I’m not going anywhere till you agree to come back with me.” I reply.

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Dean growls.

“You’d never hurt me Dean, I know you wouldn’t.”

“Yes I will!” He yells at me, stepping forward, eyes turning black.

“I have a better idea.” Crowley smirks.

We look at him frowning. He just stands there looking smug. I could quite happily punch him in the face right now. Don’t get me wrong, I love the arrogant dick just like I love Dean and Castiel but I really could kill him right now. I glare at him as he continues to look smug.

“Well, I’ve missed her whilst we’ve been running round together. You haven’t had any fun, with the exception of that waitress, since you came back improved.” Crowley says, smugly.

“What the hell are you on about?” Dean snarls.

“Why don’t we share her for a little while? Have some fun together?” Crowley asks.

“You want us all to have a threesome? Are you kidding me?!” I screech.

“I think it would be fun! Plus, you can’t tell me you haven’t fantasized about mixing and matching your men Love.” Crowley replies, seductively.

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“He’s right! You have had fantasies about us. In fact, you’re getting turned on now.” Dean replies, looking into my eyes.

“You know what? If you two want to bromance it up all over the place, go ahead! I’m leaving!” I say, turning towards the door. 

Before I get to it Dean grabs me by the arm and spins me round to face him. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me deeply. I moan, opening my mouth to him. He pins my wrists to the wall above my head and I cry out.

“Dammit! I told you I’d hurt you.” Dean says, pushing himself away from me.

“You think you hurt her?! Has she never told you what she REALLY likes?” Crowley laughs. 

“What?” Dean asks confused.

“Shut up Crowley!” I snarl.

Damn him! I sleep with the three of them. They all give me different things. Castiel is still unsure so I tend to be in charge and it’s always soft and gentle. Dean is passionate but never rough, hard but never leaves marks and takes it in turns to be in control. Crowley, however, knows all my deep dark fantasies. He knows I like it rough. He knows I like it when it hurts. He knows all about my fetishes. 

“I tell you what, Dean, I’ll give you instructions on just what she likes. I’ll be in charge. You do exactly what I say, when I say it and I’ll show you just what she wants.” Crowley smirks.

“Okay.” Dean replies.

“What!? N… no! No way!” I say walking backwards and glancing from one to the other.

Dean grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him, grinding me against his erection. I moan at the contact and he smiles at me. 

“Do this for me, Baby, do this with US.” He whispers into my ear.

I look into his green eyes and I’m lost. I nod and he kisses me again, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I run my hands up. Wrapping my arms round his neck. I vaguely hear Crowley click his fingers but it doesn’t really register until Dean pulls away. We’re suddenly in Crowley’s bedroom in a mansion he ‘bought’ when he became King, to replace the one that was burned down. 

“Okay, okay! I’m in charge remember? Nothing happens except what I say!” Crowley demands.

Dean and I look at him and nod. Crowley smiles. He pulls his jacket, tie, shoes and socks off motioning for us to do the same. We do as he says and when we’re all standing in just basic clothing he smiles. My stomach is full of butterflies as I wait. I honestly don’t know how Dean will react to what’s going to happen. Hell, even if he likes it now he may not like it when we cure him. He could end up being completely disgusted by it all. It’s too late to back out now though, all I can do is hope. 

“Strip for us, Love.” Crowley orders.

“Yes, My King.” I reply.

I pull my top off, slowly. Both men start breathing faster as they watch me. I undo the button on my jeans and slide them down my legs. Dean gasps as I bend over in front of him, giving him a perfect view of my panty clad ass. I stand back up and slide the straps of my bra off my arms. 

“Keep those on just like that.” Crowley demands.

“Yes, My King.” 

“On the bed, slut. Now!” Crowley growls.

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!” Dean cries.

“Don’t you know? That’s what she likes.” Crowley smirks.

“S… she… what?!” Dean asks me incredulously.

“You like it, right slut?” Crowley asks me.

“Yes.” I reply, blushing and refusing to make eye contact with Dean.

I hear Dean gasp and I clench my jaw. I wait to hear Dean react in disgust but he doesn’t do or say anything. I look at him and he’s staring at me, eyes blown with lust, looking like he’s trying to figure something out.

“Now, slut, on the bed!” Crowley orders again.

“Yes, My King.” I reply quietly.

I walk over to the bed and sit in the middle of it. 

“On your stomach, arms stretched above your head.” Crowley says.

“Yes, My King.” I say, sliding into position.

“Dean, there’s a rope with shackles attached to the headboard. Put them on her wrists.” Crowley demands.

“Are you okay with that Babe?” Dean asks me.

“She’s fine with it. Otherwise she would say the safe word.” Crowley replies.

Dean just looks at me until I nod my head. He gets a strange look on his face and walks over to me. He finds the rope and shackles and attaches them to my wrists. Dean runs his hand down my back and I moan at the contact. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that, Dean!” Crowley growls.

“Go to hell, Crowley!” Dean growls.

“Take your belt and spank her with it.” Crowley says.

“I’m not going to hurt her!” Dean yells.

“She likes it you moron! If you don’t stop interrupting every damn time I tell you to do something, this isn’t going to work!” Crowley yells. 

“Do you like these things Baby?” Dean asks me.

“Yes.” I whisper, blushing and closing my eyes.

“I told you, there’s a safe word. She says it we stop at once. Now, are you in or shall I just do this with her by myself?”

“No! I wanna know if she really does like this stuff.” Dean replies.

“Then do as I say! Use your belt.”

Dean takes off his belt and stands up. He swats me with it gently, not really making much of an impact. Crowley growls in frustration and grabs the belt. He brings the belt down with a stinging blow to my ass and I cry out. 

“Like that!” He tells Dean.

Dean takes the belt and hesitatingly brings the belt down the same way Crowley did. I cry out and whimper when he does. Dean stops and just looks at me worriedly.

“Dean! Don’t stop, please!” I cry out frustrated just as much as Crowley is.

Dean’s eyes go black and he brings down the belt over and over again until I’m writhing and crying. 

“Stop!” Crowley orders, gasping with arousal.

Dean stops and his eyes go back to green. He looks a little bit worried that he may have gone too far. 

“Take her underwear off.” Crowley says.

Dean crawls onto the bed and undoes my bra, trying not to touch any of the welts from the belt as he does. He slides the bra out from under me. He slides my panties of and gasps.

“You’re so wet!” He gasps.

“Told you this is what she likes.” Crowley smiles.

Dean throws my panties on the floor and waits for Crowley’s next order.

“Slut, turn onto your back.” Crowley orders sitting in a chair at the side of the bed.

I do as I’m told, moaning as the welts rub against the covers. Dean moans as he sees me wet and spread out in front of him.

“Lick her pussy, Dean. Slut, don’t cum unless I say so, you understand?”

“Yes, My King.”

Dean lays between my legs, spreading my legs wider. He leans down and licks along my pussy lips. I whimper at the contact. Dean moans and Crowley stands up, taking off his clothes. Dean spreads my pussy lips open and sucks my clit into his mouth, making me arch and cry out. Crowley sits back down and starts pumping his cock as he watches Dean. Dean plunges his tongue into my pussy and I scream his name. He continues to do this same circuit again and again. Lick, suck and plunge over and over. 

“Bite her clit and push two fingers in to her pussy.” Crowley says breathlessly.

Dean does what he’s told. I arch and scream his name as he stretches me with his fingers. I’m so close. I can feel a pressure building in my stomach. I’m moaning and writhing at each thrust of his fingers and bite on my clit.

“My King, please! Please let me cum! Fuck! Please!” I beg.

“What do you think Dean? Shall we let the slut cum in your mouth?” Crowley asks, gripping his cock tightly.

“Fuck yes!” Dean says.

“You may cum, slut.” Crowley orders.

One more thrust of Dean’s fingers and I come apart. I arch and scream his name. I pull against the shackles. Crowley groans and cums over his hand. Dean continues to lick my pussy until my climax finishes. When I’ve finished he gets up on to his hands and knees and looks at me. 

“I love the way you sound when I make you cum.” Dean growls.

“It is a marvellous sound, right?” Crowley smirks. “Now which of her tight little holes do you want to fill?”

I whimper at Crowley’s words. Dean gets up and takes off his t-shirt and jeans. I moan when I see his bare erection for the first time. He seems harder than I’ve ever seen him before. Crowley is still hard too. I moan at the sight of them both naked.

“I want her pussy.” Dean says, swallowing hard.

“I’ll have her mouth. When you fuck her, grab her hips REALLY tight. Make sure you’ll leave bruises. She likes that. Don’t you slut?”

“Yes My King!” I whine.

“Hands and knees, slut!” Crowley growls.

I do as I’m told and Dean crawls on the bed behind me. Crowley climbs onto the bed in front of me. Dean rubs his cock up and down my slit, covering it in my juices. He grabs my hips and digs his fingers into the skin. I moan at the feel of his grip and he looks to Crowley. Crowley nods and Dean tightens his grip a little bit more. He thrusts his cock inside me in one go, driving it in so hard that his hips slap into my ass.  
I cry out as he stretches me. Crowley grabs my hair, pulling my head up. He thrusts his cock into my mouth until he hits the back of my throat, making me gag slightly. The guys get a rhythm going. When Crowley pushes into my throat, Dean pulls out of my pussy. When Dean rams into me, Crowley pulls back. They continue pounding me this way until the room is full of their moans. I’m moaning round Crowley’s dick at all the sensations. The movements of the thrusting is making my wrists pull against the shackles, scraping my flesh.

“Remember slut, no cumming until I say so.” Crowley demands, as I start tensing up.

“Oh shit! Just let her cum, Crowley!” Dean growls as he feels my pussy clenching him.

“Not yet!” Crowley cries.

The sensations start getting stronger and stronger. My stomach is full of that pleasant pressure. My pussy is practically dripping over Dean. Dean moans as my pussy clenches even tighter. 

“Shit! Crowley I’m close. Let her cum!” Dean cries.

“Now, slut! Cum for us!” Crowley demands.

I cum hard, clenching round Dean and biting down slightly on Crowley, screaming round Crowley’s cock. Dean cums from the pressure my pussy clamps on him. Crowley cums from the pressure of my teeth. I swallow every last drop of Crowley’s seed and he pops out of my mouth, sitting back on his knees. Dean fills my pussy with his cum and collapses on the bed next to me.  
Crowley gently undoes the shackles and heals the deeper cuts caused by the rubbing. I collapse onto the bed next to Dean. Crowley clicks his fingers and we’re all wearing some form of clothing. Crowley’s phone rings and he leaves the room to talk on the phone.

“Why did you never tell me?” Dean asks.

“I only realised I liked stuff like that when I started sleeping with Crowley. What we did together was ALWAYS enough and I was scared…” 

“Scared of what?”

“That you’d think I was disgusting for liking it.” I whisper.

“On the contrary it turned me on. I’m not just saying that coz I’m a demon now either. If you’d said something I would’ve at least tried it out with you.” Dean says kissing me on the forehead.

He pulls me so my head is buried in his chest and we start dozing off together. Crowley comes back and crawls onto the bed next to me. Crowley spoons my back. I fall asleep lovely and warm between two of the men I love.


	2. A Body to Share (Crowley/Female Reader/Deanmon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Deanmon decide to get some payback from the reader.
> 
> Warning- Rapefic
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77. Hope you like it.

A Body to Share

 

“Damn!” I cry as the vampire sends me into the wall.

“Hey!” Dean yells, luring the vampire away from me.

The vampire turns round and Dean slices its head off with one swing. He walks up to me, grabs my hand and helps me up. I smile at him but then more run in from the other room. We fight them off back-to-back, hearing Sam and Cas fight the others off in another part of the house.   
Eventually we kill the last one and we all stumble outside tiredly. We climb into the Impala and Dean drives us back to the motel we’re staying at. We pull up outside and Sam trudges into his and Dean’s room without a word. Cas just vanishes as usual and I grab my weapons from the trunk.

“Where are you off to next?” Dean asks me.

“Home for a couple days’ r and r.” I smile.

“How about I help you relax tonight.” He flirts with a smirk.

“Um, no. I don’t sleep with hunters.” I say, heading towards my room.

“Oh come on! We could have a real fun time.” He smiles, eyes crinkling.

“No Dean. Not now, not ever!” I snap.

I head off to my own room, not even looking back. Truth be told, I would normally sleep with Dean but I know there’s too much of a risk that I’d fall for him. Wouldn’t that just be a huge mistake? The next day I meet another hunter in a bar and I spend my days of having fun with him. What I don’t notice is Dean watching us as we leave the bar.

 

 

A couple of years later I’m sitting in my living room doing research for a job I’m looking into. 

“Hello, Love.” 

“Crowley! Dammit, you scared me!” I snap, jumping at his voice.

“Sorry about that, Darling. The Winchesters asked me to come and see if you knew about something for them.” He says, sitting in one of my chairs.

I just stare at him. Why the hell would they send him to me? I hate him with every ounce of my soul. I’ve worked with the brothers on and off so they know that I know a lot of stuff. I’ve even noticed that for some reason Dean always avoids me, ever since I turned him down. But why send Crowley? Why not Cas, like normal?  
He explains what they want to know and I give him all the info I have about it. He stays there though. I do my best to ignore him but eventually he annoys me enough that I sigh and look at him.

“Why are you still here?” I ask sourly.

“Maybe I just enjoy your company.” He smirks.

“Well I don’t enjoy yours.” I snap.

“Oh come on, Love, I can show you a really good time.” He smirks.

“No. Now leave.” I say, getting up and walking away from him.

“I could give you a long night of fun.” Crowley whispers in my ear, suddenly appearing behind me.

“I don’t sleep with demons.” I say in disgust.

“But I’m the King of Hell.” He exclaims.

“Still just a filthy little demon though, aren’t you?” I snarl.

He looks at me in fury, eyes showing red, and then disappears. I shiver in revulsion and send Dean a text to tell him never to send Crowley again. I have a shower and go to bed.

 

 

I groan from the pain in my head and try to open my eyes. I panic slightly when all I can see is darkness but then I realise it’s a blindfold. I push my tongue around my mouth and realise I’m gagged too. I try to move my arms and legs but my wrists and ankles are tied, wide apart. I wriggle slightly and figure out I’m suspended and not tied to a wall. I feel a breeze across my body which lets me know I’m naked. Now I start panicking. I struggle against the restraints and try to push the gag from my mouth. I hear a door open and close.

“I told you I had a gift for you, Dean.” I hear Crowley say.

“Yes you did. Although I wasn’t expecting such a good present.” I hear Dean say.

I feel a flash of panic as I wonder what’s going on. I would normally feel absolutely safe with Dean, even if Crowley was there too, but Sam called me a couple of days ago to say that Dean had become a demon. Surely he wasn’t so much of a demon that he’d do what I think they’re going to do though? I feel someone untie the gag and then the blindfold. I blink at the blinding light in my eyes. Once they’ve adjusted I look around. Dean is leaning against a wall in front of me, smirking. Crowley is circling me looking hungry. I’m naked and spread-eagled between two posts that are in the middle of the room. I notice movement and look up to see Dean stripping.

“Let me go. Please!” I gasp.

“Oh no, Love. You see, I offered to give you a good time once and you, rather nastily, turned me down. Now it’s MY turn to have fun.” Crowley smirks, clicking his fingers and making himself naked.

“I offered to show you a good time once too. You fed me some bs story about not sleeping with hunters but the next night you took one home.” Dean smiles.

“I… I’m sorry okay? Please let me go.” I cry, tears falling from my eyes.

“No.” They say in unison.

I begin to sob as I realise just how helpless I am. They just smirk at me as they walk closer and closer to me. I feel like a fish with sharks heading straight for me. Oh God, I have no idea if I’m going to be able to survive this. Dean stands in front of me and Crowley stands behind me. I jump when I feel Dean’s hand run across my stomach. Crowley grabs my hair, forcing my head back at an angle. Dean’s mouth crashes down on mine, all tongue and teeth and I choke on his tongue as he thrusts it down my throat. Crowley releases my hair to bring his hands round to squeeze and twist my breasts painfully. Dean grabs my ass, grinding me against him.  
I whimper and the tears begin to fall faster as I feel both men’s erections rubbing against me. Crowley gives my nipples a rather painful twist and I scream into Dean’s mouth. Crowley begins to bite along my neck and shoulder and all I can do is cry. Crowley brings one of his hands down my body and between my legs to push two fingers into my pussy and I cry out at the painful stretch caused by him.   
Dean moves one of his hands round to rub my clit and I’m deeply ashamed of the moan that’s torn from my throat at the contact. I feel myself become wet round Crowley’s fingers too and I feel completely disgusted by my treacherous body. Dean removes his mouth from mine and leans down to suck my free nipple into his mouth and I scream as he bites down on it, leaving a perfect indentation of his teeth.  
I close my eyes in shame and I feel my tears fall from my face to drip onto my sore and aching breasts. Crowley removes his fingers from my stretched and bruised core and proceeds to push a finger into my ass instead. I arch and scream at the pain and embarrassment. Dean drops to his knees in front of me and sucks my clit into his mouth. I bite my lip to try to stop the wanton moan in my throat but it forces its way out anyway. I can’t believe my body is actually responding in this circumstance.  
Crowley adds a second finger, not even allowing me to adjust before thrusting them in and out of me. I scream in pain but then moan again as Dean pushes his tongue into my stinging pussy. The tears have stopped and I’m now just dazed that all this is actually happening to me.   
Crowley adds a third finger and all I can do is whimper, my throat is too raw for more than that. Dean sucks my clit again and pushes two fingers into my core, making me gasp. Both men begin to thrust their fingers in the same rhythm and I whimper at the overwhelmingly full way I feel. I can feel the sting from both holes being stretched mercilessly. Without my willingness my body isn’t adjusting for them the way it normally would.  
Dean keeps his fingers buried in me as he stands back up with a smirk, licking his lips lewdly. I just close my eyes again, unsure of when I reopened them in the first place. Suddenly both men’s fingers are removed and I sigh in relief, tensing as they both chuckle. I ache and my holes sting. I know I’m going to be covered in bruises and unable to sit for days after this. I can’t believe this is happening.

“Well now our little whore is all opened up for us I think it’s time for the main show.” Crowley says evilly.

“I agree.” Dean says.

I feel more tears fall down my cheeks as I whimper at the implications of their words. My whimpers become full blown sobs as I feel both men line their cocks up with my entrances. I let out a ragged pain-filled scream as both shove in to the hilt, stretching and bruising my entrances uncaringly. Crowley growls as his cock fills my ass and Dean moans as my pussy clamps around his shaft.   
They both begin to pound into me in tandem and all I can do is cry and whimper at the pain it causes. Dean being slightly taller can’t get the right angle to enter me too deeply but Crowley hits deep into my ass on every thrust. I’m completely helpless as I hang there with them having their way with me. Crowley grasps my breasts roughly again as he fucks my ass and Dean grasps my hips tightly as he pounds my pussy.   
Both men lean forwards to place their mouths against each of my shoulders and I scream as they both bite down hard enough to draw blood. Crowley cums first and I whine as I feel him fill my ass with his fluids. Deans cums a couple of thrusts later with a groan. I see his eyes turn black as he does and he kisses me hungrily as he continues to thrust into me until he’s completely empty.  
I whimper at the pain as both pull out of me. I hang my head in shame as I feel both their fluids run down my legs. I can see their finger marks all over my body and I can feel the bruising and stretching from them fucking me. I go completely numb, just relieved that they’re done. That is until I notice that they’re just switching positions. My head flies up in panic as they both grip me again.

“Didn’t think we were done with our slut yet did you?” Dean hisses into my ear.

Suddenly Dean shoves into my ass and I scream as he stretches me more due to being wider than Crowley. Crowley walks up to the front of my body and thrusts his cock into my pussy and I cry out as he’s longer than Dean and shorter so he can go deeper. They move in a different rhythm this time. Dean thrusting in as Crowley pulls out, Crowley thrusting in when Dean pulls out. It seems to make everything even more intense and all I can do is sob. Crowley hits my cervix on every thrust and I can already feel myself bruising from it.   
My ass burns as it has to stretch round Dean who just pounds in as hard as he can each time. This time Dean abuses my breasts while Crowley grabs my hips. Dean twists my nipples making me scream and Crowley moves his hands so he’s grasping my ass cheeks, holding them open wider for Dean’s dick.  
I just cry, feeling all the pain from their grips, their cocks, the bruises, the stretching and the bite of the restraints. My head falls back as I become too exhausted from the whole ordeal to keep it upright anymore. They bite both sides of my neck this time instead of my shoulders and all I can do is mewl as my throat hurts too much for anything else. Both men cum at the same time, thrusting into me deeply as they release their seed into me.   
When they’re done they pull away from me and all I can feel is relief that it’s all over. They get dressed again and head to the door. I begin to panic. They are going to let me go right? I struggle against the restraints again, drawing blood on my wrists and blushing as I feel their cum run down my legs again.

“Wait! Let me go!” I croak.

“Oh no Love. You belong to us now.” Crowley smirks.

“Our very own whore to use whenever we want.” Dean grins.

They walk out of the room as I collapse in my bonds, realising that I’m their prisoner until they finish with me.


	3. A Body to Share 2 (Crowley/Female Reader. Deanmon/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to A Body to Share. Crowley and Dean are still holding you prisoner. What fresh Hell will they put you through?
> 
> Warning- Rapefic
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77.

A Body to Share 2

 

I lay on a bed curled up in a foetal position. I don’t know how long I’ve been Crowley and Dean’s prisoner. They eventually moved me from being tied to the posts and let me have a room. It’s bare except the bed and they refuse to give me any kind of clothes. They’ve used me again and again. Sometimes together, other times separately. I don’t have a single place on my body that isn’t bruised and sore and I’ve given up trying to fight. I don’t even cry or scream or beg anymore as they just ignore it. I hear the door to my room open but I don’t bother to look. It doesn’t matter who it is they’ll only bring pain and shame.

“Look at us, Toy.” Crowley demands.

My eyes flick up to look at him and Dean standing over me. I flinch as Crowley brandishes a syringe full of something that looks like blood and they smirk.

“You wanna know what this is?” Dean grins.

I just blink. I don’t care what it is, hopefully it will kill me and all this will be over.

“This is a wonderful little lust spell mixed with my blood. This will make you as hungry for us as we are for you.” Crowley grins.

“No! Please!” I whimper, trying to crawl away.

“Get back here.” Dean growls as he drags me back and pins me to his chest.

“Please don’t do this!” I beg, fresh tears falling from my eyes.

“Don’t worry you’ll enjoy it.” Crowley smirks as he presses the needle into my neck.

I cry out but can’t move at all due to Dean’s grip. When the syringe is empty Dean drops me back on the bed and they leave. I curl back up and wait for what comes next.

 

 

I don’t know how long it’s been by the time they come back but I’m burning up. My body is on fire and I moaning in pain. As they get close to me my head snaps up and suddenly I know exactly what I need. I stand up and reach for Crowley’s clothes, planning on removing them, but Dean grabs my wrists and pins my arms behind my back. I whimper as my pussy throbs.

“Please!” I cry, grinding against Dean.

“Please what, Toy?” Crowley smirks.

“Fuck me please! Please!” I whine.

“I think you can beg better than that.” Dean growls in my ear as one of his hands trails over my thigh.

“Fuck me please! Fuck my pussy, fuck my ass, fuck my mouth! I don’t care just please fuck me!” I beg.

They chuckle whilst internally I’m screaming. My body and mouth are completely out of my control. I don’t want them to touch me, fuck me. I don’t but no matter how much I scream in my mind I can’t stop myself from begging or my body from wanting them. The only outward sign that this isn’t what I want is tears streaming down my cheeks. Dean suddenly pushes two fingers into my ass and I arch with a cry, unable to stop from trying to push his fingers deeper. I whine as he removes them and then moan as they press into my pussy instead.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Crowley smirks.

I whimper at his leaving form and he chuckles. When Crowley has left Dean throws me onto the bed. I moan as he strips his clothes off. I scream to myself to move away, to try to run, but instead my body moves closer to him and I run my hands over his body. He grabs my hair and I gasp as he yanks it sharply. He presses his cock against my mouth and I open it readily. He thrusts all the way into my throat and I moan. He pushes even further until I gag on his tip then pulls almost all the way out. My tongue licks over his slit and he moans before thrusting back in until I gag again. He does this over and over until he suddenly buries himself as far in my throat as he can, groaning as he cums in huge spurts. I swallow every drop he gives me and then lick him clean as he pulls away.  
He pushes me down on my back and grips my thighs, opening my legs wide. I whimper and try to buck my hips at him but his grip stops me. My hands run down to press against my clit and I moan, eyes sliding closed. Internally I’m disgusted with myself but I’m unable to do anything. His hand slaps down on my inner thigh and my eyes open wide as I cry out.

“Stop that, now!” Dean says angrily.

I sob and remove my hands. No sooner are my hands gone then his mouth lands on my pussy and he begins to work at it ravenously. He alternates between thrusting his tongue in and out of my core and sucking on my clit. I feel arousal building in my stomach and inside I cry out at the shame and disgust I feel. He continues to do this until I’m a writhing, moaning mess and so close to the edge. He looks up at me then bites down on my clit, making me scream his name as I cum in his mouth. My hands grasp his hair as my body arches into him whilst my mind screams at the wrongness of it all. Dean moans as he laps up my juices hungrily.  
My orgasm doesn’t even fade before Dean has crawled up my body and buried his cock deep inside me. I arch with a wanton cry as he fills me and my nails dig into his back. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pounds into me. My nails draw blood as I rake them down his back and he moans at the sensation, kissing me hungrily. I moan as I taste myself on his tongue and even that screaming part of my mind is starting to enjoy this. I hate myself for that but it’s true. He runs a hand down my side and then rubs his thumb against my clit.  
I cum, screaming his name, as my body explodes with pleasure. He grunts and freezes as he cums too, pumping his seed into my pussy. I see flashes of colour as I squeeze my eyes shut tight. Dean bites down on my neck and I moan as I tilt my head back for him.  
When we come down we collapse in a sweaty heap. After a few seconds Dean pulls away and I whimper at the loss of his warmth. He gets dressed and walks out of the room without even glancing at me.

 

 

By the time Crowley shows up again his blood has stopped working on me. I’m curled up on the bed sobbing in disgust at myself. I can’t believe I enjoyed what Dean did! I can’t believe he made me cum! Twice! I stand up against a wall as Crowley enters and I wonder what fresh hell I’m in for now. He grins at me and brandishes a new blood filled syringe. He steps towards me and I try to tackle him. There’s no way I’ll let him inject me again. As I move his power slams me to the wall and no matter how much I struggle I can’t move.

“Get the fuck away from me!” I cry angrily.

“Got the fiery spirit back, Toy? Guess I’ll just have to break you again.” He smirks as he plunges the needle into my neck.

“No!” I scream.

He sits on the bed with a grin as he waits for the blood to take effect. It’s not long before I’m internally screaming as my mouth is whining and my body is struggle against his power for a different reason. I can feel my juices running down my thighs and Crowley licks his lips at the sight. 

“Please, please!” I whimper.

Crowley clicks his fingers and I’m released. I stumble over to him and drop to my knees in front of him. I go to remove his clothes but he clicks his fingers again and they disappear. I moan at the sight of his cock, hard and ready. I move my head to suck his dick but before I can he’s moved. He stands up and grabs my hair, pushing me onto my hands and knees on the bed. He moves behind me and rubs the tip of his shaft along my dripping slit.

“Beg me to fuck you.” He growls.

“Please, please. My King please!” I whine, trying to move against him.

“You can do better than that.” He snaps, slapping my ass for emphasize.

“Fuck me please, My King! Please! Fuck my dripping wet pussy and make it yours!” I scream in need.

“It’s already mine. Every inch of you is already mine.” He growls.

I cry out as he slams his cock into my core, hitting deep. He pushes my head down so my ass is sticking up in the air. He thrusts then slaps my ass over and over until I’m whimpering and I have tears streaming down my cheeks and I’m begging him to go faster, hit harder. Internally I’m sobbing in disgust. I can’t believe this is happening again. I can’t believe my body is so traitorous. What’s even worse is I know this is what they will do every time from now on. They’ll inject me with that poison so I act like their personal whore and there isn’t a damn thing I can do about it.  
He continues to pound into me and I soon feel arousal building in my stomach. He’s moaning as he hits deeper and deeper. I feel my skin burn as I get closer and closer to my edge. Suddenly my climax crashes through me and I scream his name into the mattress. The only thing that keeps me up is his grip on my hips. Before my orgasm has even reached its peak Crowley pulls out of me and shoves his dick into my ass, making me scream anew. My nails scrape along the mattress and I go wild, bucking and writhing as my climax reaches a new high.   
He thrusts a few times and then shouts out as his own orgasm takes him. He pushes deep and freezes, body tensing, as his shaft pumps me full of his hot seed. We collapse into a pile as our climax’s finish. I can already feel the blood effect fading and I whimper as I try to squirm out from under him. Crowley scoops me up and carries me to the shower, something he’s never done before. He gently cleans me and then carries me back to the bed. This whole time I’ve just been numb and allowed him to treat me like a doll but as the bed comes into sight again I begin to struggle again, not ready for him to use me anymore. I’m exhausted and in pain, full of disgust and self-loathing.

“Shh, sleep. It’s okay, just sleep.” Crowley whispers in my ear.

I blink in shock as he lays me down on the bed, lying next to me, and wraps his arms around me. He holds me close and I have to admit it feels nice after everything they’ve put me through. My exhaustion and tumultuous feelings finally get the better of me and I fall into a deep sleep, wrapped in the arms of the King of Hell.


	4. Opinions Wanted

Opinions.

 

Hey Guys and Girls,  
Just want to say thank you for reading my works and leaving kudos, comments and requests and also for subscribing and bookmarking my works. It makes me so happy that so many people like what I write.   
So, here’s the thing, at the moment I do my requests in the order I receive them but I’m wondering if I should change that. I’m noticing that I’m getting requests for each fandom in blocks, which means I’ll write up to five chapters on one fandom whilst everyone thinks I’ve given up on my other fandom works. I was wondering if I should spread the requests out so I do a story for each fandom and then repeat which might mean some people get their requests quicker whilst others might be waiting longer.  
What do you think I should do? All opinions and comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	5. A Body to Share 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Rapefic.
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77.

A Body to Share 3

 

I’m curled up on my side on Crowley’s bed, staring unblinkingly at the door. Crowley moved me in here a few weeks ago, against Dean’s wishes but they both just keep using me. The sickening thing is that they don’t even have to inject me anymore, my body has become trained to react to their touches. I don’t even fight anymore, I learned that it’s less painful that way. I just do as I’m told when I’m told. Crowley has changed towards me, become more kind to me. He always helps me shower after they’ve used me and he curls up with me as we sleep.

“Hello Love.” Crowley croons as he walks into the room.

I just blink at him and he frowns slightly. 

“You know, you used to be better conversation.” He says with a sigh.

“Sorry.” I mumble, still not moving.

He sighs but then grins at me, sitting on the bed next to me.

“We have a surprise for you.” He smiles.

I don’t respond and he growls.

“Sit up and look at me!” He shouts.

I do as he says but I still don’t actually react. It’s like I’m some unfeeling, unthinking zombie.

“We’re getting married.” Crowley grins excitedly.

“What?” I whisper, eyes widening with shock.

“Dean, you and I are getting married. So, get up.” He says cheerfully, standing up.

I stand up, shivering as the cooler air hits my bruised bare flesh. The many bites that cover my body sting slightly and both my holes sting and ache from all the stretching, pounding and tearing they’ve received. 

“Come on.” Crowley grins, gesturing for me to follow him.

“Don’t I need clothes?” I ask quietly, following him as he leaves the room.

“It’s a Hell wedding. It only requires us to drink a sip of each other’s blood and have sex on the altar.” He replies simply.

I just nod and continue to follow him. It’s a testament to how badly they’ve broken me that I don’t even bother to try to see a way out. We walk into a room where Dean is standing next to an altar that’s covered in a black satin sheet, with a goblet and a dagger on top.   
Crowley takes my hand and leads me to the altar. Dean picks up the knife and slashes my palm, letting my blood drop into the goblet. I’m so numb by now that I don’t even react to the pain. I watch my blood drip down and wish that they’d let me bleed out, finish it all. I watch in a daze as Dean and then Crowley cuts their hands and let their blood drip down into the cup. We all take a sip from the cup after Crowley says some strange words over the top of it.

“We’re now married.” Crowley says with glee.

I just look at my feet, finding it strange that they’re the only part of my body that is bruise free. 

“Come and lay here for me Love.” Crowley says softly, pointing to the top of the altar.

I walk over and he helps me lay on my back on the satin cloth. He grins and clicks his fingers, making himself naked as he climbs up between my legs. I find a spot on the ceiling and stare at it as Crowley kisses over my neck and down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I can’t help the moan that breaks forth from my throat or the way my clit begins to throb. I arch with a scream of pain as Crowley bites down on my breast and thrusts inside me deeply. His cock reopens the tears in my pussy and slams against my already bruised cervix. His hands seem to roam all over my body, causing my mind to be revolted but my body to respond with arousal.   
A squelching noise fills the room as he thrusts in and out of my sopping pussy accompanied by my pained whimpers and Crowley’s grunts and groans. He suddenly spins us over so that I’m on top of him and he’s on his back on the altar. He grips my hips and makes me ride him, fast and hard, ignoring my sobs of pain. I flinch as Dean moves up behind me, straddling Crowley’s legs. He grabs the back of my neck in a vice like grip and shoves me down flat against Crowley’s chest. I scream into Crowley’s neck as Dean suddenly slams deep into my ass. 

“Dammit Dean, take it bloody easy!” Crowley snaps.

“Aw worried about our whore?” Dean chuckles, making me whimper as he twitches inside me.

“No, but if you don’t look after your toys they break and you can never play with them anymore.” Crowley snaps.

I sob into Crowley’s neck at their words and the pain caused by them both thrusting inside me. Dean’s hand is still on the back of my neck and he’s squeezing it so tightly my eyesight is starting to fade. Dean’s hand moves up to my hair and yanks me back up so that his other hand can squeeze and twist my breast. Crowley moves his hand down to rub my clit and I can’t help but moan as arousal rushes through my body. I hate myself for the way my body reacts.  
It’s not long before I can feel my orgasm spiralling through me and my body tightens around them. I wrap my arms around my stomach as I cry out, coming all over them both. They both groan as they cum due to me clenching around them. Once dean has finished he releases me and pulls out, causing his cum to slide out of me, and then he walks away. I collapse onto Crowley, more tears running down my cheek. He slowly sits up, making me whimper as he slips out of me. As he lifts me up to carry me to his room, he doesn’t notice me hiding the knife along my forearm.


End file.
